Soul Mates
by marshmallowMountain
Summary: Series of one shots set in a soul-Bond AU Previously posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Striding down the hall she scrunched the piece of paper tightly in her hand. Of all the partners he could have given her he had put her with McLean. She was a freak show.

Piercings sparkled up her ears, a bar through her eyebrow, a stud through her nose. Probably more metal across her body, God knows where. She slunk into class whenever she pleased, had more dis merits than anyone else in their year, making Reyna look terrible in front of the council when the girl's repeated misdemeanors made their class look like a group of delinquents.

And of course she got stuck with her for their history paper, it was going to be half their grade for the end of term and already she had got a tiny scribbled note from the girl telling her they could start it in a few weeks.

It was the first week of school and she was not going to look bad because of a delinquent. She was going to find the stupid little girl and stage her to the library, or tech room or the tutor hall, wherever was free, and force her into helping with the project.

She had already had the displeasure of the girls company for three hours last week as Principle Brunner had her called in a week before school started, Reyna for an up to date Calendar and to discuss this years council work, Piper for a disciplinary meeting and warning.

Spotting the girl lazing against her locker with Jackson and Valdez. They were laughing about soothing stupid not doubt, the shorter girls choppy hair hanging down unevenly in front of her eyes, blocking Reyna from sight. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself to get threw this conversation without insulting the girl, she counted to ten in her head before striding over, holding out her hand.

"Excuse me? I'm Reyna, your class rep. , I believe we've already met , but we should talk about out te-" she stopped dead as she felt her mark burn as the other girl clasped her hand and shook. She could just make out a white glow off the shorter girl forearm as she got a look at her soul-mated marks.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna sat, hands clasped together resting on her desk, head facing forward, her eyes locked on the chalkboard. Piper couldn't see her soulmate' face and she hated that. Hated not knowing what the older girl was thinking. Hated that she couldn't gauge how her soulmate was feeling, what she was thinking.

She knew she should have chosen a seat closer to the front. But they hadn't been bonded very long, seven weeks,when school had started back up after Halloween break, and Piper had thought that Reyna would choose to sit beside her.

Of course not, she had chosen a seat in the back row, Reyna had walked into the classroom and let her eyes train on her, the familiar burning sensation on her mark that she alwaysgot when Reyna was pissed and the older girl had taken a seat up front, as far away as possible.

There had been a conversation, well an argument. Reyna had yelled at her, lectured her, pointed out that she couldn't expect Reyna to sit down the back with her, she needed to be up front, this class was important to her grade.

Piper had yelled, screamed thrown the world's biggest tantrum and cursed every deity she knew, which was a lot. Nothing helped.

Now a week into school, Reyna refused to talk to her and frankly Piper was being just as stubborn. Some of the things Reyna had said were really hurtful.

Of course she should have seen this coming . They hadn't been bonded long, they hadn't even known eachother until a week before their bond, though she had of course recognised Reyna. Who wouldn't .

The Porto Rican was captain of the senior girl's hockey team, on the student council, took part in a couple of dozen other extra curriculars and was, of course, a shoe in for head girl. With her perfect hair, always pulled back in a braid to keep it off her face, her smart clothes , never wrinkled or torn completely devoid of stains or dirt, and her composure. Her straight backed, iron willed, I-know-I'm-right personality.

Piper should have known Reyna wouldn't put up with her for long. Of course the moment when they had shook hands, Mr. Gramm had them paired up for a project on the Allie's strategy during the first Great War, and her mark - a series of spirals whirling up her left forearm- had glowed white - she had forgotten their differences.

She tried now to remember what Reyna had looked like as their marks had ignited. Was she happy? Curious? Disappointed?

Piper couldn't remeber she had been too busy being ecstatic. All your life you were told how great soul-bonds were. How once your marks identified eachother you would be together forever. Nothing could stop you, get between you, hurt your 'love'.

What they didn't tell you was how much it hurt, to see your Soulmate walk away, the way your soul burned at the look of disappointment, how when you fought, and you did, you would, it was like ripping yourself in two.

Piper wondered if Reyna felt the same way. Probably not. The only reason she hadn't denied their bond, severed ther souls, was how bad it looked, to not have a soul mate. You couldn't bomd twice. You could marry, have kids , live a relatively normal existence, but it was heavily frowned on, and Reyna, who was probably aiming to be supermeme leader of Earth or some other political hot shot, couldn't look bad, hence they were still bonded.

Though not talking, over a freaking seating arangement.

Tracing he mark with the end of her pen, letting the cool plastic scratch over the delicate black lines, as if it would erase their bond, she sighed.

And on a whim pressed the tip of the pen hard against her mark. Not near her wrist, she wasn't stupid.

The mark was the point of connection for two souls. It was important.

She kept her eyes trained on the back of Reyna's head as she forced the pen harder against her mark, not out of spite, out of heart break, fury, pain. She needed to see something, anything. Just an indication that they were marked.

And she watched Reyna tense, she saw her right shoulder move. Could imagine her moving her hand to her abdomen to trace her own mark, the identical one to Pipers, that spiralled across her hip, up her stomach and around her right side, ending under her rib's.

So they were connected. That was stupid, of course they were, she hadn't severed the bond, neither of them had. She felt a familiar burning across her mark. Looking down she watched the cut the pen had opened up heal itself, marks couldn't be hurt , not if her partner didn't want her to bleed.

That was interesting, Reyna wanted her to heal.

Glancing up just in time to catch Reyna's eye, raised eyebrow and wry smile before she shook her head and turned back to the board.

So that was interesting. Now she just needed to work her way up to talking to the other girl, before their bond spiralled out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

"Calypso!" She turned to see Piper, hands on her hips glaring pointedly at her "Hm? Sorry." The smaller girl rolled her eyes "Were you even listenng ? What did I say then ?" Piper humphed and with a dramatic sigh started again "I need a girlfriend" She blinked , took a moment to check the mark on Piper's arm and looked back "Um?" The shorter girl frowned , "Um, What?" Shaking her head Calypso tured to walk away "whatever Piper, stop playing around I've got to get to class"

The shorter girl grabbed her arm and spun her around "Whats your problem, I need a girlfriend, we're friends , you're a girl , help me out!" Calypso unlatched Piper's fingers from her Bicep and brushed off her dress. "Don't you have a ... " She searched for the word "Reyna?"

"Reyna can't be my girlfriend, she's my soulmate" Piper glared at her as if she should already realize this, being Piper's friend was getting confusing "I thoght you and Reyna were over the whole hating-the-sight-of-each-other-thing" Piper nodded looking at her expectantly "So why can't you date her?"

Piper sighed and flopped down on the floor against the locker, gesturing for her to do the same. Giving in to the fact that shewas never going to make it to Home Economics, and the ingredients in her bag were never going to become the delicious cupcakes she wanted to give her sster, she flopped down beside te girl.

"The thing is..."

Basically Piper was awful. Piper's whole family was a dysfunctional mess. And Piper's uncle was oppressingly conservative. With that in mind Calypso agreed to fake dating her best friend.

Three days later, she was regretting the decision as she tried to sit comfortably beside Piper, ignor Tristan Mclean's questioning gaze and stop the edge of a far too short dress from riding up her legs.

The dress had been Piper's idea, it was short, revealing, and looked great on. It had done it's job.

Having arrived at a fancy hotel, been escorted to their fancier resteraunt and been introduced to Piper's fanci-est family as the girls girlfriend , '...Yeah we aren't bonded, ' 'no bonded? Piper and I , nah, just dating ...' 'This is Caly, my girldfriend' Having with stood the glares, unnerving looks and awkward laughs she had thought she was in, they were clear, she had thought wrong.

Then Piper, an unerving grin across her face, had dragged her over to mee her Uncle Daniel.

It hadn't gone well. Suffice to say Piper was an evil genius. The family reunion, or whatever it was supposed to be had ended in the uncle ranting about satanism, uncontrolled youths and reindeeer? Yeah Calypso hadn't uderstood that one either. An unamed aunt had began to argue with him, this started an all out war which didn't seem to have determinable sides, Tristan and Piper had made their escape, dragging Calypso with them back to the Limo but not before she had a balini thrown at her, she had managed to dodge it , year of cheerleading , she was going to thank coach Venus when she got back to school but for now, "So, your grandpa Tom seemed nice"

It might just have been worth it, to hear Piper laugh like that , her smile wide and her eyes bright. Looking at her in a way she hadn't since Reyna had come into the picture.


End file.
